How You Remind Me (Songfic)
Never made it as a wise man "Hey everyone, look at Fernpaw!" The call cuts across the clearing to where I am sitting, followed by laughter in response to what must obviously be the funniest thing anyone has ever said about me. I sigh and close my eyes. The smart thing to do would be to let their comments slide off of me like ice, but no one ever tells you how hard that is to do. No one ever tells me anything, anyway. ' I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing' I grapple with Mintpaw. She easily outwieghs me by several pounds, and beats me in seconds. My mentor Eaglespots pads over looking angry. "Mintpaw, that was easily the worst fight I have ever seen of you!", he yells. "Why can't you be like Goldpaw or Brokenpaw? ". I look over at the two mentioned aprentices that are looking smug. He is right of course. But why would I try when I would lose anyway? The other aprentices would still tease me. My mentor's comments still sting, of course. But I've come to terms with being the most pathetic apprentice in Thunderclan. No, not just Thunderclan. I am the worst apprentice in the forest. Just ask Goldpaw and Brokenpaw. My own siblings. ' Tired of living like a blind man' ' I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling' I eat my prey alone, far away from the rest of Thunderclan. I stare down at the mouse I'm eating, a small one. It is all I ever eat, because squirrels are too big to eat by myself, and I have no one to share it with. It doesn't matter, anyway. In 6 moons I will become a warrior and be forgotten. I stand up after finishing the mouse, and head over to the tunnel to hunt alone. But before I reach the tunnel. Brokenpaw reaches out a paw and trips me. I sprawl out onto the dusty ground, my fur now covered with dust. I hear the snickers of the others apprentices around me. I slowly pick myself up and pad out of the camp. The worst part wasn't the other apprentices laughter. I'm used to that. What hurt the most was the fact that there were many warriors just standing around watching the scene take place. They ''didn't laugh, but just watched. I hate them more than Goldpaw or Brokenpaw for just watching. '''And this is how you remind me' "Stormpaw?", I hear a soft voice behind me. It is Emberspot, our clan's medicine cat. This is how you remind me I turn and agknowledge her. "Yes?" ' Of what I really am' She takes a deep breath, like somehow it is hard for her to say these words. "Well, um...", she trails off delicately. "Eaglespots brought to my attention the fact that he believes you might not be cut out for warrior training." I can't believe what she is saying. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. The words come to to me in short bursts. ' This is how you remind me' "So he thought maybe you might be better at training to be a medicine cat." Emberspot is clearly trying to put a positive spin on this, but I can see what happened. Eaglespots wanted to be rid of the weakling, and move in with his warrior duties. And to all the other apprentices, I'm just an anoyance that will be moved out of their den. ' Of what I really am' So this is how they tell me. It's not like you to say sorry This is how they tell me I'm pathetic and lonely and a loser and will never make it anywhere as a warrior. ' I was waiting on a different story' Well guess what? ' This time I'm mistaken' I'm done. ' For handing you a heart worth breaking' I'm tired of being the joke of the clans. I'm tired of Brokenpaw and Goldpaw shutting me out since our parents died. I'm tired of not trying my best in training so they don't expect much out of me, so they stop paying attention to me. I'm tired of spending day after day in total solitude. I'm tired of being tired. And I've been wrong, I've been down, I cut off Emberspot's rambling. "I want to be a warrior." She looks shocked that I even spoke. After my parents died in battle when we were kits, I faded into the background, barely speaking to anyone but my mentor, and even then I barely spoke. Been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream "are we having fun yet?" Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do And it must have been so bad Cause living with me must have damn near killed you And this is how, you remind me Of what I really am This is how, you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong, I've been down, Been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream "are we having fun yet?" Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong, I've been down, Been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream "are we having fun yet?" 3x Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet? Yeah, yeah, no, no. Category:Songfic Category:Bookwormicus's Fanfics